fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Magikun Brass Knuckles
Magikun Brass Knuckles is a Top-Down RPG game created by BreakfastSquadand published by Fantendo for the Nintendo 64 on September 12, 1998. The game is similar to other games of the SNES era, like Secret of Mana and Link to the Past, but includes vast improvements, such as a Jump Button and Timed Attacks. The game follows the story of a boy and a Magikun Spirit attempting to defeat the awakened evil Magikun Spirit of Force, Brass. Game Mechanics The game is different from other top-down RPGs of it's time in that it had a Jump Button, The Down C Button. Jumping could be used to cross gaps that are otherwise unable to be crossed, and do Aerial Attacks, which can hit any enemy, flying or otherwise. The game also featured Timed Attacks, where, if the player pressed the L Button right when a character's weapon touches the enemy, the attack will do double damage to the enemy, ignoring Defense. The special attacks could also be activated by pressing A and B at the same time. Attacks could also do ''Repeat Damage ''if they were aerial, Timed, or Special. Repeat Damage slowly lowers until either the attack stops or until it gets to 1 damage, where the attack automatically stops. There are also Team Attacks, which combine each character's Damage Per Second (DPS) into one Repeat Attack. Controls * A - Sword Attack * Cv - Jump * A while jumping - Aerial Attack * C> - Change Character * C< - Team Attack Additionally, every time you switch your weapon, you change your class. Also, depending on what armor you wear, your characters look. (I.E. Giving Elridi the Force Garb and Force Mask will turn him completely black.) Wearing different armor can also change dialogue in the NPCs. You can also take out items to show to NPCs, which, is a necessity for completing sidequests. Story The game opens with a boy from the town of Muri, who is named Elridi by default, walking on a bridge, when suddenly, the bridge collapses from under him. He falls down the waterfall into the Sacred Grove of Magikun, where the Magikun Blade is held in it's pedestal. Elridi takes it out, and discovers that he has now become one with the Magikun, and that Magikun Faeries will now flock to him if he uses his maximum power. After returning to Muri, he finds that the town has been deserted and taken over by Preying Mantis, the Magikun Spirit of Lies. Elridi uses the Magikun Blade to defeat Preying Mantis. Preying Mantis reveals that the villagers are being held by the Magikun Guardian Spirit, Athens, and gives him the Swordsman Orb. Wasting no time, Elridi rushes to the nearby Epoch Valley, and finds soldiers from the nearby town of Epoch, who are ordered to take over the Forgotten Tower. Elridi walks to the nearby Magikun Temple, and finds the Magikun Guardian Spirit, Athens, with the villagers of Muri. Athens tells Elridi that Preying Mantis had captured the villagers, and stayed behind waiting for Elridi. Athens gives him the Guardian Orb, and tells him to find the Magikun Spirit of Wisdom in the Spirit Cave, which is across the world, in the HaHa Desert, but to get there, he must find a creature that can fly anywhere at any time. Elridi talks to Muri's Blacksmith, who can forge any weapon for Elridi, as long as they have the orb. Eldiri can use either the Swordsman Orb to upgrade the Magikun Blade to Lvl. 2, or create the Guardian Shield. Eldiri goes off to the fortress, and finds that the soldiers have been transformed into Magikun Ghosts. Category:Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Nintendo 64 Games Category:Original Games